I'm Not a Baby
by IcePrincess7
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is in an awful mess and she doesn’t mean maybe! (Yet another Papa Don’t Preach Songfic)
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Not a Baby  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Ask Pleeze;)  
  
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is in an awful mess and she doesn't mean maybe! (Yet another Papa Don't Preach Songfic)  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing blah blah blah WWE blah blah blah Madonna blah blah blah  
  
Author's Note: Be aware in this story Stephanie is 19 and attending college. Also I know the author twstofate did a song fic for this too and I have her permission to post this.  
  
Title: Papa Don't Preach  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Ask Pleeze;)  
  
Summary: Stephanie McMahon is in an awful mess and she doesn't mean maybe!  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing blah blah blah WWE blah blah blah Madonna blah blah blah Kelly Osbourne.  
  
Author's Note: Be aware in this story Stephanie is 19 and attending college.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Papa I know you're going to be upset  
  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
  
but you should know by now  
  
I'm not a baby  
  
Stephanie McMahon slowly walked the neatly paved steps up to her parents' large mansion estate and took a deep breath. Jesus how did this happen Stephanie kept on thinking. Actually she knew how it happen, but she wanted to know how she let it happen to herself. This wasn't supposed to be real. These were the kinds of things you read in teen magazines and watch in trashy talk shows. Now it was her reality. They had been going out for almost a half-year. Everything was so perfect and going extremely great. Then one day when they were caught in the heat of the moment and became a little careless everything changed. Now both their futures were clouded with uncertainty and responsibility. At first when she first took the home pregnancy test because of throwing up profusely and lateness she was shocked. Then she was angry at her boyfriend for not being well protected and then she was hungry, after that she was upset that her dreams would now be harder to achieve, finally she was scarred. Her thoughts immediately went to her parents after she found out. What would her mother think? She'll probably be really disappointed and worried yet in the end supportive Stephanie thought. That's been the trait she loved so much about her mother. She was very understanding and tolerant. As for what will her father think? Stephanie knew he'd no doubt fly in to a fury of rage. He'll bark at her for being so dumb to let this happen and yells nonstop about how she justs ruin her life forever. The rest was unclear to her, what else would he do was beyond her knowledge. She just hoped it didn't involve giving him a heart attack.  
  
Stephanie raised her hand right hand towards the huge white doors of the manor. She hesitated for a moment to think. Maybe I could hide my pregnancy she thought.  
  
"Oh God now I'm really delirious" She said to herself canceling out that thought.  
  
"Here goes nothing" Stephanie knocked the door.  
  
"Oh Stephanie what a surprise!" Linda said cheerily embracing her daughter.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"I didn't know you would be home this weekend"  
  
"Well I am" Stephanie smiled said trying to remember the twinkle of love and happiness in her mother's beautiful blue.  
  
"Vince, Stephanie's home!" Linda shouted up the stairs where he dad's office was located. After a few moments Vince came down with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey honey" he said giving her a peck on her cheek. "How's my little girl doing?"  
  
"Good" Stephanie said which she thought sounded unbelievable and gave a phony smile for further reassurance.  
  
"What brings this unexpected visit? I hope it isn't laundry" Linda laughed.  
  
Stephanie gave a fake laugh. "No, actually I got something important to tell you"  
  
"What is it?" Vince asked smile falling from his face.  
  
"I-I-I" Stephanie stuttered, "g-got a A in my business exam" Stephanie lied. Actually it wasn't really a lie since she did get an A.  
  
"Why that's great!!" Linda jovially said.  
  
"My baby takes after her father" Vince said merrily giving her a hug.  
  
Stephanie cringed at the world baby. Hopefully they didn't notice.  
  
"I just had a great idea!" said an enthused Linda "Why don't I call Shane and his girlfriend over and we could have nice family dinner"  
  
"That's a great idea, Linda. Don't you think so too Stephanie?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yep" Those were the words that came out of Stephanie's mouth, but those definitely weren't the words in Stephanie's head. Just what I need a bigger audience to witness my turn to the black sheep of the family.  
  
"Are you okay Steph you seem a little tired?" Linda ask.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Leave Stephanie alone Linda, she probably burnt herself out studying so much. I can't blame her either it's in the McMahon blood to push yourself to the farthest you can" Vince said giving Stephanie a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to go up to my room to rest a little bit" Stephanie said running up the huge antique staircase to her room locking the door.  
  
"Oh God, this isn't going good" She mumbled before dashing to the bathroom. Thankfully reaching the bowl before the maid had a huge mess on her hands. Feeling there wasn't anything left to throw up she flushed it went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection. Her soft flowing brown hair fell a little below her shoulders, her fair skin was practically glowing, and her sapphire blue eyes were wide and beautiful like her mother and grandmother. She was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption because there was no way she could take care of a child. It was too much for responsibility for her and it would set her plans to become a successful businesswoman a few years back. The adoption agency will find some fit parents in a classy neighbor to raise the baby. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?  
  
"I think I need to rest" Stephanie said to herself and lied down on her soft plush bed. She dimmed the lights and closed her yes trying to relax every muscle in her body. Without realizing it she drifted into a deep sleep. She had the oddest dream. She was in this odd neighborhood that resemble those perfect little suburban house you see on those tacky old family shows. In front of one house in particular was a little boy and girl. The boy had sandy brown hair like hers some freckles, the exact same skin tones as her, and his eyes resemble the father of her baby. He was oddly wearing the exact same outfit Dennis the Menace wore. He was also holding a blue wooden airplane. On the boy's left was his, she supposed, sister. She had hair, skin, and a adorable smile resembling Stephanie's boyfriend and father to be, but her eyes were the same exact eyes Stephanie had. The young girl was holding a old rag doll stringing it round the lawn with her hand. A beautiful sweet looking woman wearing a light blue cotton dresses and white apron suddenly entering the lawn with a warm smile. That's when the delightfulness stopped.  
  
"You little brat's better get your butts in here now!!" screamed the woman.  
  
"Yes, Nancy" they said simultaneously.  
  
"You rejects will address me as mommy. I adopted you so I own you!!"  
  
Stephanie woke up to a loud knock all of a sudden.  
  
"Stephanie dinner time" Linda's sweet voice chimed.  
  
"Ok mom" Stephanie yawned. She looked over to her digital clock which flashed 7:04 pm.  
  
Stephanie got up to the mirror and fixed her tangled hair and quickly rinsed her mouth.  
  
Stephanie took a deep breath before going downstairs.  
  
"Hey Everyone"  
  
After dinner the whole family were seated around the den talking. Stephanie had been extra quiet and nervous. It was now or never to tell her parents her little secret.  
  
"M-mom, d-d-dad, S-shane, Shane's girlfriend I um kinda h-have something to tell you"  
  
Stephanie stammered.  
  
"If it's about you getting an A on your exams, sis we already know" Shane said stuffing a cookie in his mouth.  
  
"No it's not that" Stephanie paused for a few seconds.  
  
"Well what is it then" Vince said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 You always taught me right from wrong I need your help, daddy please be strong I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying  
  
Stephanie looked at their reaction. Shane's girlfriend seem to be unconcerned and sitting back filing her nails, Shane's eye's were wide open and jaw was dropped, Linda looked identical to her son. As for Vince all color drained from his face. She couldn't tell if he was mad, sad, or even maybe happy. He just sat there unflinching with no emotion out. There was silence for a little while. "I like think I should go" Shane's girlfriend pipe up breaking up the awkward silence. No one stopped her, said anything, or in fact even looked her way. She quickly made her way out. As the door slammed. The whole family still remained in their same stunned pose. Stephanie just stood their in front of her parents and brother. She wouldn't have thought in a million years she'd be in this very situation. They were just staring at her expecting her to say "just kidding". More then anything she would love to say those words, but she couldn't. Stephanie couldn't stand all the stillness anymore. "Mom?" Stephanie asked worriedly. Linda seem to snap back into reality. "How did this happen?" Linda asked with a slight hint of grief and disappointment in her voice. "It w-was an accident. I didn't want...I mean I didn't know this would happen" "When did you find out?" Linda asked nothing changing from her voice. "A-about a w-week ago" Stephanie nearly whispered. She hated how her mom talked to her like that with such distress in her voice. Of course what Stephanie hated even more was how her father still kept quiet. Nothing changing from when she first broke the news, he expression was still so unreadable. Please say something dad Stephanie thought. "Shane, Linda can you excuse Stephanie and me for a second, please" Vince said speaking up eerily calm right after Stephanie's thought.. "No way dad, this is like Jerry Springer in our house. There is no w- "Shane please leave" Vince cut in still with a leveled voice. "Fine" Shane said knowing better then to further irritate his father. As Shane left he walked by Stephanie and whispered "Good luck sis". Stephanie felt like punching to hell out of Shane if she wasn't so gripped in fear of her father's wrath. "Vince, I'm her mother I deserve to be in this conversation too" Linda pleaded. "Yes, I know it is your given right to do so, but I really just need 5 minutes alone with Stephanie" "Vinc-" Linda continued pleading "Please, Linda" Vince said sharply but still with a still voice. Linda gave an exasperated sigh and walked out. It was simply useless to argue with her husband. She just prayed he didn't do anything to harsh. What am I thinking he's going to be harsh no matter what Linda thought after all he is Vince McMahon. Once Linda excited the den Stephanie sat down and began begging. "Daddy, I know you are mad and I want you to know I am very very sorry. I was stupid and carel-" "Stupid?" Vince interrupted sharply yet his voice still grounded. "Stupid doesn't even begin to describe this situation young lady. This is beyond the depths of stupidity and seeps into way more then complete moronic idiocy!" Vince practically screamed. The color had returned to his face. It now was a profound fire engine red. "Dad I..." "You what?! Didn't know this would happen? Wasn't expecting a baby? Thought one time wouldn't matter? All your life I have tried my hardest to establish a courteous upbringing for you young lady. I surrounded you with the best of schools, a secure neighborhood, and not to mention you had plenty of role models in your life to look up to. I thought you would be smart Stephanie I really did, but this has just proved that I was so very wrong!" "Look, dad if you would just listen!" Stephanie yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew he would be fuming, but she had no idea it would come to him berating her with verbal abuse that were simply not true. "I know you're mad, but how do you think I felt, dad!? Clutching a positive home pregnancy alone in a dorm bathroom. Wondering if my boyfriend would abandon me or worse my family. I know I made a mistake you don't have to keep rubbing it in!" Stephanie had to admit that felt damn good standing up to her father. Maybe he'd even be impress with her for having the guts to stand up to him. Not likely. "Stephanie Marie McMahon, how dare you take that tone with me!? I don't know what that college has done to you, but you are not my daughter! My daughter was smart and respected me. All I see now is some thoughtless disrespectful girl!" "I still am your daughter, but you have to get it through that I'm not a little girl anymore! I am 19! I am by law an adult and you have to try and accept that. I also know being an adult doesn't justify be getting pregnant, but you have to understand that I feel absolutely horrible and disappointed in myself. I've punished myself enough and I don't need you too either. I made the mistake though, and I am now willing to accept it. You have to too, daddy" Stephanie said. Vince looked her in the eyes. There's was a moment of silence. "I know you are an adult Steph, but what really bothers me is how you just practically threw your whole future away! Everything I have done for you is out the window. For the next nine months you are going to be going through hell!" Vince boomed loudly , but thankfully not screaming. "I know all this, dad. Once I found out about the baby I went to the library and found a bunch of books about being pregnant" "Books just tell you what to eat, and how to reduce bloating. It doesn't tell you what your life could of been, or how to continue a good education in a respectful college. I just don't get it Stephanie. How could you do this to yourself?" "It was an accident" Stephanie said hoarsely, she wasn't use to speaking so loudly. She was just looking down at her shoes now. "An accident? Every time someone has unprotected sex it's a gamble. It wasn't accident Stephanie, is was a stupid risk with consequences" Vince said with a little anger and a whole lot of tiredness in his voice. Vince walked over to the other side of the den where a large wooden table stood . On it was a vast collection of alcohol from Chardonnay , to Brandy, to Couvosier, to other alcohols Stephanie couldn't even pronounce. Vince poured some Vodka into a delicate glass chalice and took a large swig of it refilling after. God, Stephanie wanted some of it so bad even though she was underage she had tried it many times and one big thing she learned was it was good in bad situations. After a few more sips Vince looked at her. "I would offer you some if you weren't too young and...if you weren't....well you know" Vince said trying to get the words out. Vince sat back down across from Stephanie. She raised her head to looked at him, From dinner time to know it looked as if he had aged a few decades. Vince gave a long sigh. "Who's the father?" 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 The one you warned be all about The one you said I could do without We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe  
  
"Oh my god wouldn't that skirt look just totally awesome on me?" Rachel Summers glowed. Rachel and Stephanie were walking down the sunny sidewalk passing a variety of boutiques and shops. It was another one of those painfully boring Saturday afternoons where the best thing to do if you were a girl was to shop, so far every place they pass by Rachel manage to pick out something that in her words would look "totally awesome" on her. "Yes, just like the other hundred items you said would" Stephanie said. "Hey don't blame me if I have a luscious God given body that looks good on anything" "God given? If I recall Ms. "Natural beauty" didn't you have a tummy tuck, breast implants, liposuction on the thighs, and a surgery for fuller lips?" Stephanie teased. "Yeah well, at least all that surgery was going to good cause. I now have one hot boyfriend and you I believe are still single" "Well most of the guys out there are such jerks, I really want to find a guy who would take care of me and treat me right. You know a total opposite of Bryce" "Hey, Bryce treats me right" Rachel said. Rachel and Bryce had been dating for about 2 months. Bryce was currently on the college basketball team and treated girls as mere objects rather then equal partners. Stephanie seriously couldn't see what Rachel saw in him. "Really? Well then what were you doing home last Friday when you were suppose to be out on a date with Bryce?" "He was really busy and had to cancel" "What was so important that he couldn't make time for his girlfriend?" Stephanie asked. "I don't know, basketball stuff probably. Stop giving me the third degree, you're acting like my parents. Anyway we are suppose to be talking about why you don't have a boyfriend" Rachel said slightly aggravated. "Like I said, I want a sweet, caring, sensitive guy" Stephanie said knowing not to continue bagging on Bryce or it may ruin Rachel and her friendship. They had been friends since the beginning of her freshmen year in college. Rachel was more wild and outgoing then tame, quiet Stephanie which was a good blend to make a fun friendship. "I got a great idea! How about you come with me to Jeff Zuckerman's party tonight? I could help you go boy scouting" "I don't know" Stephanie said unsurely, unlike Rachel she wasn't really the partying type. "Come on! You haven't been on a date for almost 3 months and every night you're cooped up in your dorm reading and study. You are missing out on the perks of college life, Steph. I promise you'll have a blast!" "Fine" Stephanie reluctantly agreed. Just then a loud zooming motorcycle passed by. Stephanie looked over, she hated those obnoxious guys who drove around in motorcycles really loudly. It was only a few seconds if any, but what she saw almost made fall back. She couldn't get a good look at the motorist because of the helmet, but she did manage to get a glimpse of his eyes. They were beautiful. They were striking. They were simply mesmerizing. "Hello? Steph are there" Rachel asked waving her hand up and down Stephanie's face. "Uh..yea. Sorry I just zone out" Stephanie said out of her daze. Usually she'd be rolling her eyes at the elaborately styled motorcycle and it cyclist. She'd would say something like "Geez, who is he trying to impress?" or "He's supposedly macho exterior is probably trying to cover up his insecurities". This was different though. She couldn't come up with any smart remarks at all. "Anyway Steph, lets start getting ready for the party" "But it's in 5 hours" "Correction, 4 and a half. Now let's get ready." Rachel corrected pulling Stephanie by the hand back to their dormitory. Outfit after outfit Rachel tried on. Rachel would put on some flashy outfit and admire herself in the mirror, then say something like "Nah, this blouse is too purple" while Stephanie sat and looked on. Eventually Rachel settle on some really high heels, and an almost see through tight black dress that left very little to the imagination. "I'm so totally ready to go out and get my groove on!" Rachel squeaked happily pushing her curled hair back. Her smile suddenly faded as she saw how Stephanie was looking. Her straight brown hair was put in a simply ponytail, she wore a pair of old baggy jeans topped off with a baby blue knit top. "Holy crap!" Rachel gaped. "What?" Stephanie wondered turning around. "Please tell me you are not wearing that to the party" "What's wrong with it? I think I look nice" "Nice? You look nice at a grandma's birthday. You look sexy at a party. There's still a half an hour to kill before the party, I'll try to find something for you in my closet" Rachel went into her room pulling out a bunch of revealing tanks and skimpy skirts. "Try this" Rachel said handing Stephanie a lacy black corset and leather skirt. "There is no way I'm wearing that! I'd look like a hooker" "Just try it! You may like it" "No way, Rachel" "Fine, let me see if I can find something more conservative" After 3 different outfits, Stephanie finally decided on a turquoise crossover ruffle top and a pair of bell bottom jeans. When they got to the party Rachel immediately went over to Bryce and his group of friends leaving Stephanie alone in the corner. She just stood there watching the people pass by her chatting, dancing, and eating as deafening rock music blasted everywhere. She recognized a few from their classes but they didn't really recognize her. Just the consequences of never getting out Stephanie thought. After 20 minutes she decided to leave. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss her. As Stephanie walked to the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Rachel. "Where do you think you are going?" she questioned. "Back to the dorm" "Why?" "You and I both know I'm not exactly having a "blast". I'll just save myself the humiliation of standing here like a dork and just go back" \ "Steph please just stay for 10 more minutes" Rachel pleaded. "No, I jus-" "Do it for me Steph" "Fine" Steph gave in. She stood there for a littler longer just looking around the room. All of a sudden she noticed someone familiar in the corner. He was about in his early 20s and very handsome. He had a nice rugged look except for his eyes. It was the man from the motorcycle earlier. How she just wanted to go over and talk to him, but of course he was surrounded by a mob of girls that could easily be beauty queens. "Go over there and talk to him" Rachel persuaded. Stephanie didn't realize she was standing next to her. "I can't" Stephanie replied. "Steph, life is about taking risks. I rarely if ever remember you taking one" "I know , but look at all those girls they are gorgeous compared to me" "Stephanie, you look beautiful" Rachel reassured her friend. "But..." "No buts, go there now. If you don't you'll spend your whole life thinking what could of been" Rachel said giving her friend a little shove. Stephanie started to walk forward. God, I can't believe I'm doing this. He probably won't even notice me Stephanie thought. As the distance between the guy and her shorten she start hyperventilating. Suddenly their eyes met and time froze. The just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything just looking at each other eyes as if they were staring into their souls. All the shyness and nervousness Stephanie felt before were gone replace by a confidence. She hadn't even spoken to him yet and felt as if he was an old friend she had known for years. The boy separated the distance before them and was soon right in front of her. "Hi" she said almost inaudibly. "Hi" he replied. There was a pause. "I'm Stephanie" "That's a beautiful name" "Thank you" "You wanna dance?" "Sure" He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Even though loud monster rock was playing the two lovebirds move slow and rhythmically as if a soft sonnet was playing. They might not have been the hottest couple at the party, but there was no doubt that were perfect for one another. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where were you?" Rachel anxiously asked her friend who just stepped through the door. It was about 1: 43 am and it wasn't ordinary for her to be home before Stephanie. "No where" Stephanie responded. "Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England" "Well then your majesty I'm going to bed" "You aren't going anywhere, Steph. You do not come home this late wearing that goofy smile like a lovesick teenager after leaving with that cute boy. You will sit down and tell me every little detail" "What's to tell? We talked and dance at the party. After we left we took a long romantic moonlight stroll around the park. Then I went to a small cafe were I met some of his friends. Finally he took me home on his motorcycle like a gentlemen End of story" "A mortoycle?" "Yeah, it was really fun. I was nervous at first but I took his hand and I felt I really trusted him. It was amazing..." Stephanie sighed. "Oh my God, you are in love!?" "No I'm not" "Fine, let me ask you this. Do you miss him right now?" Stephanie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, but..." "You are in love!" Rachel squealed. "Whatever, I'm going to bed" Stephanie said leaving a giggly Rachel behind. As she laid down that night she couldn't help smile at the thought of being in love. If it was love it definitely felt wonderful. She slowly drifted to sleep thinking about her prince charming. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 months later.... "Mom, he is simply amazing..." Stephanie gushed to her Linda over the phone. The last 5 months had been the best. Stephanie and her new boyfriend had spent at almost everyday together. She had never been so happy in her life. Even though the couple had been dating for about 5 months, she had kept it a guarded secret from her family. She finally decided to tell her mother. "He's sounds like a great guy" Linda said. She had never heard her daughter talk like this about a boy before. "He is! He also has this really cool mortoycle and he always takes me on romantic rides on it!" "I hope you be careful on the mortoycle" "I am, mom. He makes sure I'm always safe" "He really seems like quite a guy and you seem so happy. What kind of career does he want? "Um... I'm not sure. He always likes to take things one day at a time and not worry about the future" "I don't like the sound of him" Vince suddenly spoke up. "Dad!? Have you've been listening on the other line!?" Stephanie shrieked. "I accidentally pick upped the phone while you and your mom were talking. When I heard you had a boyfriend I thought I ought to listen in and make sure he's good enough for my little girl like a good father should, but after what I heard I think you can do better" Vince explained. "I agree with Dad. This boy doesn't sound like someone that's good for you sis" Shane said "Shane!? You've been listening too!" Stephanie shrieked in even more horror. "Well when I saw dad listening I thought I should too" Shane said. "I can't believe you boys" Linda scolded. "First off, both of you have no right listening in on my conversation! It violates my privacy. Secondly I don't care what you think I'm going to continue dating him" Stephanie said angrily. "Look, Stephanie I know you are upset and it's probably clouding your judgment on your little lover boy even more, but you really should dump the loser" Shane said. "I have a right to be upset. You and dad were listening in on my private conversation. Also like I said I love him and he is not a loser. He is handsome, smart, and unlike you two, cares about me." spat angrily into the receiver. "Stephanie, Shane is right. I know these type of guys and they are trouble and in the end he will only break you heart. Why don't you break it off with him and I'll set you up with an upstanding young boy" "You don't know anything about him, dad. I do and I love him very much" Stepahnei slammed the phone down and left. God, I hate them Stephanie said to herself. Back in Greenwich Vince put down his phone and smile. "I hope you're happy Vince" Linda said walking in. "Yes in fact I am, You see in I say maybe a week the whole thing will blow over and Stephanie will realized this is just a small little infatuation and break up with him listening to her daddy who always knows best. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So Stephanie did you tell your folks about us yet?" he asked folding a t shirt "Yes, yesterday afternoon" Stephanie responded taking her clothes out of the dryer. "What did they think" "Well my dad and brother weren't too sure and were being such jerks, but my mom sounded like she already adored you. I'm pretty sure this thing will blow over soon and my brother and dad will realize that I love you and they will be happy for us" Stepahnie smiled giving him a little kiss. "You' re so sexy when your optimistic" he whispered. "Really?" "Oh yeah, you totally drive me crazy" "Well what do you wanna do about it then?" Stephanie said giving him a little smirk. "Let's do it right here, right now" "In the middle of the laundry room?" Stephanie asked baffled. "Yep" "What give someone comes in?" Stephanie asked nervously. "Then it adds to the fire" "I'm not sure about..." Suddenly he took her in a hot breathtaking kiss that would have made Stephanie fall back if his arms weren't tightly around her. When he fianlly pulled back both of them were panting heavily. "You were saying?" he asked in a throaty whisper. "Huh?" Stephanie said not evening taking a second thought to worry before putting her mouth against his again. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
  
Stephanie looked at her dad. He didn't say anything, but instead sat their with a tired look on his face. "I still can't believe you're..." he trail off looking to the floor. It pained Stephanie a lot that her dad can't barely even looked at her. It happened in the middle of the story. He just looked down and never looked back up. "I know. I couldn't believe it either. I even took 4 more pregnancy test after the first one praying it was a mistake" Stephanie said. Once again there was complete silence. Stephanie didn't know what to do next. Vince just sat there with his head hanging down not saying a word and she was just twisting the bracelet she wore on her wrist over and over again. She felt like screaming, just to destroy the gut wrenching stillness in the room There was sudden knock on the heavy wood doors. Stephanie and Vince looked up. Linda slowly entered wearing a mask of worry and sadness. She also looked tired. "I thought I'd come in now" Linda said walking a over to Stephanie and putting a comforting arm around her and brushing some loose strand of hair from her face. "Thanks mom" Stephanie said quietly. "Do you feel okay, honey?" Linda asked with concern. "Yea" Stephanie said with a hoarse whisper. Stephanie and her parents just sat there. Vince still refused to look at her, Linda was trying to be as delicate to Stephanie as she could, and Stephanie was wiping some small tears that seem to trickled down her cheek. "How did it happen?" Linda asked. Stephanie took a deep breath. She just had to explain it to her dad and now her mom. "It just sorta happened. I wasn't planning on it. Me and that boy I told you about just got a little carried away. Then 2 weeks later I started throwing up a lot in the mornings. At first I thought I was sick then when my period didn't show up I took a few pregnancy tests. Sure enough they all were positive" "Why didn't you tell us sooner" Linda asked. "I-I wasn't sure how you'd react. I was scare and nervous. I thought if I waited longer it might be easier. I couldn't sleep, eat, or even concentrate on anything the last week" Stephanie almost broke into tears at the end of the sentence. "It's ok, Stephanie We will help you through this pregnancy. Won't we Vince" Linda said giving a tighter hug. Vince just looked at his wife. "Won't we Vince" Linda said more sternly. Vince still remained quiet. "Vince, I can't believe you! Our little girl needs us and you're not helping. I listened to your conversation and I genuinely believe it was an accidentally. You think it's hard on you? Think about how she feels Vincent. She is the one with the baby and difficult choices. Now you can sit there like a spoiled brat and pout or you could support your daughter in this hard time" Linda said with power and forcefulness like Stephanie had never seen before. That must be why she was such a good businesswoman Stephanie thought. After a moment Vince spoke. "Fine, I'll go look up some good adoption agencies" Vince said gruffly. "I'm keeping it" Stephanie suddenly responded without any hesitation. She paused with confusion after realizing those words tore from her lips. She had the thought that she would put the baby up for adoption. She was 19, she couldn't possibly take care of another life could she? Then again that dream she had. What if the family her child gets put with is horrible. It would be her fault then. She didn't want to ruin her child's life. She had been unhappy and worried about telling people she was pregnant and ruining her dreams, but when she thought about it she had never genuinely hated the idea of having a little baby. Especially if it was a girl with her baby blue eyes. She would have a beautiful baby. All this time she had been thinking only about herself and how she felt. She didn't want this baby to grow up never knowing her parents. It wasn't fair to him or her to loose it's roots all because their mom put her career first. She always wanted kids, and she was going to have one just a little bit more early then she expected. "What did you say?" Vince asked wide eyed with shock. "I'm gonna keep my baby" Stephanie smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 He says that he's going to marry me And we can raise a little family Maybe it'll be alright If we sacrifice "You're going to keep the baby?" "Yes" Stephanie told her boyfriend. The little meeting between Stephanie and her parents ended not so well, but not that bad. After she told her parents that she was keeping the baby Linda was pretty supportive as usual. Vince was...well Vince. He gave her a long heated speech about how everything would change and the burdens she would take on by keeping this baby. Stephanie didn't care though. She always wanted to be a mommy and have a child. This was it. "Well...um...ok" her boyfriend mumbled. "It's ok, you don't have to be a part of this baby's life if you don't want to be. I'm willing to raise it on my own" "Well-" "And...as for money I'm sure my dad will help out. He might be upset, but he wouldn't let his daughter and grandchild starve" Stephanie cut him off. "Actually-" "And then I can transfer from Boston University to some small college near home. Of course I'll also hire a nanny to help watch the baby that way I can go to school also I should-" "Look Steph, I was trying to say that I-I want to help raise the baby" "Really?" Stephanie said looking up to her boyfriend's eyes. "Yes, in fact I really really want to help raise our baby. Also I want to be with you..." "That's great! You could maybe move into a house in the neighborhood that way you can see the baby anytime you want and we can still date" "We could do that or we could become closer by-" "Living in my dad's house!" Stephanie continued. "But I'm not sure he'll allow it plus not to mention that our ho-" Stephanie froze. "Oh my god, what are you doing?" Stephanie whispered as before her laid her boyfriend on one knee looking into her eyes with a cute smile. In his right hand was a beautiful platinum band. On top of it was a single sparkling diamond resembling a tear. Even though it was so simply it seemed to radiate a beautiful glow. "Stephanie, I love you. I knew that since the first night we met. I also knew I wanted to be by your side forever. When you told me that you were pregnant I thought I'd be shock and nervous, but instead I was so happy. All I could think about was how much I wanted to raise our child together as husband and wife. So...Stephanie Marie McMahon will you make my dreams come true and marry me" Stephanie stood wide-eyed. "Yes" Stephanie threw her arms around her fiancee. "I-I can't believe we're getting married!" Stephanie squeal in delight as a few tears of happiness ran down her face. "I have to go call my mom. She'll be thrilled and my dad will be...he'll be..." "What?" "My dad wasn't really happy when I told him about you and...he was more then furious about the baby...I'm just not sure how he'll react to us getting married." "Well, hopefully he'll give us his blessing" "You obviously don't know my dad. I wonder what he'll think" "Who cares what he thinks. We're getting married for us, not for anyone else" "But what if he doesn't choose to support our family" "We don't need his money" " Then how exactly are we going to pay for our schooling, baby supplies, house, food, and everything else?" Stephanie asked. "Here what I was thinking I will take all my tuition money quit school and get another job while still keeping my job at the garage. You can go to school during the day and then you could get a part time job until the baby comes. Once the baby arrives you can go to school and we'll drop it off at a daycare. Once you graduate you'll get a better job and we'll be set" "You've really been thinking about this" Stephanie said. "Yeah well, family comes first" "I know, but you can't just quit school" "Well we have to raise a family and it's not like I'm actually learning or anything like that in school. The smart thing to do is put all that tuition money to a better use" "I guess..." "Look Steph, this isn't going to be easy. We have to sacrifice in order to make this work" "Then I'll quit school too" "You can't. If you do we will be working 2 jobs for the rest of our lives. Anyways you're good at school and I believe you will do great things " Stephanie sighed. "How did I ever end up with someone as wonderful as you?"  
  
"I ask myself that too" Stephanie smiled and looked down at the beautiful band around her finger. A flood of comfort washed over her. Sure they were going to have to sacrifice a lot of things. Not to mention all the hard work tagged with it, but if they try it might be all right. 


End file.
